Tears of an Angel
by Tales of the disturbeded
Summary: A short fic between Sheena and Colette, taking place after the end of the game. Please R&R!


Yes yes, I know, I should probably be working on Tales of the Disturbeded (For anyone who knows it) But I got a little side tracked with this fanfic and couldn't help writing it. It's kinda cute, go ahead and enjoy it. :3

---

"Ahhh! Watch out!" Coletted shouted, as she came tumbling down the stairs of the Inn. "Gah! Colette!" Lloyd shouted, holding out his arms in preparation to catch her, but a purple blur went by, and instead, Lloyd lost his balance and fell over into the mud. "Ugh…" He mumbled.

"Are you alright Colette?" Sheena chuckled, while Colette seemed a little surprised. "Thanks Sheena!" She said, smiling broadly. "Uhm, you can put me down now." Colette said, and Sheena got a little flustered and then let her down.

"You're too fast Sheena." Lloyd said, as Sheena turned around and helped him up. "The training really pays off, and at least I saved Colette from having to bake anymore." She laughed. "I guess you're right…" Lloyd said, and looked down at his red clothing now covered in mud, and then looked up at Sheena. "Give me a hug!" He said, and waved his arms out. "Nooo! Don't touch me when you're muddy!" She screamed, and ran away from Lloyd.

"Ugh, I can't believe he actually caught me." Sheena said, rubbing her now clean but wet hair. "It was funny watching you two run around." Colette giggled. "It wouldn't have seemed as funny if it was you." She said, now noticing how different Colette's hair looked when she put it up, it showed much more of her back, and the back of her neck as well. "Wow." She mumbled, and Colette glanced at her, then Sheena bashfully looked away.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked, and half laughed. "Nothing, I think I have a cold." Sheena lied, "I'll meet you back in the Inn." Sheena said, and quickly put on her pajamas, and then headed out to see the night sky, she didn't quite know what she was feeling, but Colette was her friend and suddenly she was beginning to feel awkward around her. Sheena let out a long sigh; she wished she wasn't alone with just Colette and Lloyd. If only Zelos had come, or maybe Raine, Genis, or pretty much anyone else. Sheena wouldn't be so distracted with Colette. She yawned, and stretched her arms before heading back into the Inn, she was feeling rather tired.

"Sheena? You awake?" Colette said, and nudged her arm. "Huh…? What? I'm up." Sheena yawned, as she sat up, and blinked to get the drowsiness out of her eyes. "What's wrong Colette?" She asked. "You said you weren't feeling well, go I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said, and Sheena had to avoid any laughter about her little lie.

"I'm feeling better now Colette, I'll be fine." She said, not wanting to worry her. "Please, just let me check?" She asked. "Raine taught me a few healing techniques." She said, and then sat on Sheena's bed. "Alright." Sheena sighed, as Colette placed the back of her hand on Sheena's forehead, which made Sheena blush brightly. "Oh! You got warmer so quickly." Colette said, and looked straight at Sheena.

"Ah, no, that's not it…" Sheena said quickly, hoping Colette didn't notice her instant blush. "It's just…" Sheena mumbled. "What?" Colette asked, and put her hand down. "Well… Colette, do you have anyone you love?" Sheena asked, and Colette was quiet for a moment. "Yes." She replied, and Sheena's heart started beating faster. "I love Lloyd…" She said, and Sheena's face became sad.. "And I love Genis, and the professor, and Zelos, and Presea, and Regal, and Kratos, and you!" Colette said, and Sheena let out a long sigh.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Sheena sighed. "Then what do you mean?" Colette asked, obviously confused. "I meant, do you love someone that you might want to spend your whole life, or have them hold you in their arms." Sheena said, though realized how embarrassing this conversation had suddenly gotten.

"Well…" Colette started, "I guess not." She said, and Sheena's eyes grew wide. "No one has ever told you they loved you?" Sheena asked, and Colette shook her head. "Nope." She said, and smiled like it was a good thing. Sheena couldn't help but start laughing. "I'd think more people would love someone as beautiful as you." Sheena said.

"Beautiful? Me? No, people in my village recognized me as the Chosen, except for Genis and Lloyd." She said, sighing. "I used to think the same thing, until I got to know you." Sheena admitted. "My job was to kill you, but when I think about it, we'd never have saved Symphonia if I had." She said.

"But we also wouldn't be here without you." Colette grinned. "But I didn't do that much…" Sheena said. "But you did!" Colette said, and gripped Sheena's hands. "You're my friend and you helped us on this journey, we wouldn't have gotten far without one another!" She said, and Sheena was shocked by her outburst, but smiled.

"I guess you're right." She said. "But, what we need to do right now is sleep." Sheena said. "Oh… right…" Colette said, and Sheena raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Well… actually… I had a nightmare and was wondering if I could sleep with you." She said, and Sheena realized the real reason she had woken her up, and then began laughing.

"Alright, you can sleep here tonight. But no snoring, understand?" Sheena joked. "Do I snore?!" Colette said, suddenly worried. "I was just kidding Colette." Sheena said, and Colette blushed. "Er, right." She said, as she got under the blanket. "I knew that." She said. "Of course." Sheena said, looking at Colette as she lay down and instantly fell asleep. _She really was tired. _Sheena thought, and then lied down next to her, and played with a few of her blonde strands of hair before going to sleep herself.

"Good morning Lloyd!" Colette chirped. "morn…ning Lloyd." Sheena said between a yawn. "Morning you two." He said. "Ready to go?" He asked, and the two girls nodded. "Where are we going again?" Colette asked. "I promised Presea we'd give her a visit." Lloyd said, "She said she wanted to come with us for a while, at least until she could go see Genis." He said, and laughed.

Sheena was walking behind the other two, but mostly focusing on Colette. Last night had been comfortable, Colette sleeping next to her like that, though she wouldn't admit that to her. Colette seemed much happier in the morning as well, she had noticed. She was beginning to think she was sick, Love Sick.

"Is it just me or do monsters just seem to get weaker and weaker?" Lloyd asked, and Sheena laughed. "No, we're just too strong." She smiled. "As much as I hate the idea of staying in a monster infested area at night, it's getting dark and I can't see that well anymore." Lloyd said. "Should we set up camp?" Colette asked. "Probably, but lets find somewhere a little safer." He said, and the three began looking for a place to rest.

They eventually found a little hole behind a large tree, but still set up their tent. They would take turns doing watch, and Lloyd was first on duty while the girls slept, but before they had gone to sleep, Sheena and Lloyd agreed only the two of them would take watch, they didn't want Colette up alone.

"Hey, Sheena, wake up, your turn." Lloyd whispered, and Sheena got up and mumbled a bit before dragging herself outside the cove and then she blinked a few times before finally waking up and beginning her boring, monster-less watch.

"Ugh, I'm hungry." Sheena mumbled, and reached into Lloyd's bag, grabbing an apple and eating it. It made her feel a little better, and after her watch was over and woke up Lloyd to do watch until morning, and then soon they would so see Presea.

"Presea!" Colette shouted, opening the door as the short pink haired girl turned and smiled. "It's good to see you all." She said, as polite as ever. "How's it going, you're not lonely are you?" Sheena asked. "Oh no, and Zelos actually comes to visit a lot." She said, and laughed like it was a big joke.

"Will you stay here a night before we go on?" Presea asked, and Lloyd shrugged. "If it's okay with you two, I'm okay with it." He said, "Sure, why not." Colette said, and Sheena nodded.

They spent a while talking with Presea, and then went out and the four of them chopped wood, though Presea seemed to go through hundred of pieces while the others just watched in awe, they couldn't beat Presea even if they tried. They were glad she wasn't a monster they had to fight.

"Ah!" Lloyd exclaimed, after taking a drink of fresh lemonade. "This is really good Presea." Lloyd smiled. "Thank you." She smiled. "Oh, hey, where's the bathroom?" Lloyd asked. "Oh, just go out the door, to your left, then another left, to the right, and then you'll see the building." Presea said, and Lloyd's eye twitched. "Say that again… but way slower." He said. "I'll show you Lloyd" Colette laughed, and got up.

"Erm, thanks Colette." Lloyd laughed as the two walked out the door.

"Those two make a cute couple." Presea commented, and Sheena blushed but didn't say anything. Presea side glanced at her, "Do… you like Lloyd?" Presea asked, her eyes getting large as Sheena suddenly coughed and almost knocked over her lemonade. "No!" She shouted forcefully, and Presea sighed. "Oh, alright." She laughed.

"But… wait." Presea said, and Sheena flinched. "It's not like I haven't noticed you looking at Colette… but she is your friend, so I just kind of assumed…" Presea mumbled. "It… it's not like that." Sheena said. "Do you like her?" Presea asked.

"Yes… no! Argh, maybe a little." Sheena said, holding up her index finger and thumb, showing a small space between them. "You should tell her then." Presea said. "No, I couldn't do that." Sheena said. "It wouldn't… feel right." She said. "You don't even want to know how she feels?" Presea asked.

"I asked Colette if she loved everyone, but she didn't understand the question. She doesn't really /love/ anyone." Sheena said. "Maybe you could pull feelings out of her then." Presea said. "You know, for someone shorter yet older then me, you sure can make someone want to try and hurt you." Sheena said, and Presea giggled.

Sheena couldn't sleep that night; she was in a room with Colette again but felt much more awkward now. She turned in her bed, and looked over across at Colette, who looked even more like an angel when she was still sleeping. She still had her wings, but didn't usually take them out. Lloyd had wings too, but Sheena had only seen them once and just for a moment.

_She really is beautiful… _Sheena thought, a blush creeping across her face. She slowly took the blankets off herself and crept over to Colette's bedside, staring into the young angel's face. "I think I love you, Colette." Sheena whispered, knowing she couldn't hear her. "But I don't think it would work out… so I guess you'll never really know." She said even softer. "It'll just be my secret." She sighed, and then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against the side of Colette's mouth.

Sheena sighed, and got back up, and kind of regretted kissing her, but at the same time not. She got back into her bed and went to sleep; she was just going to have to live with things being this way, she couldn't really tell Colette, it would just make things harder. She'd just have to press back her selfish emotions. "I'll still love you Colette." She whispered one last time.

That night a single tear fell, from the eye of a broken hearted angel.

---

Wow, I kind of ended it fast. But what did you think? I wrote this in one night and I was sleepy, I'm sorry if you think it's bad.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. -


End file.
